Outbreak
Outbreak is the eleventh episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode begins in Dr. Psychobos' lair, where a fault in the Nemetrix is causing it to glitch. Buglizard quickly transforms back into Khyber's Pet, and then transforms into Mucilator, then Terroranchula, then Slamworm. Malware yells at Dr. Psychobos for not fixing the Nemetrix and Psychobos says that the piece he needs is in the Omnitrix. Khyber volunteers to retrieve it, but Malware says that his obsession in the pursuit of Ben as a trophy has clouded his pursuit of their goals. As they talk, Khyber subdues Crabdozer. Psychobos says that he will get the part himself. He flies his ship to the Plumber Base located in Bellwood, bringing several pieces of cargo. Meanwhile, Rook and Wildvine are training in the base. Rook dodges Wildvine's vines as he states that Wildvine should not have used the Omnitrix during the training. Wildvine then transforms into Humungousaur and pins Rook down and tells him that he uses the Omnitrix to win. Rook asks about what will happen if the Omnitrix were to fail. Humungousaur transforms back into Ben and says that the Omnitrix never fails, but Max sides with Rook from above. Ben says that he needs a break and goes to get a snack from the vending machine. While he is looking, an alarm sounds. Ben and Rook rush to where a group of robotic snakes are fighting the Plumbers. Ben tries to use the Omnitrix in order to transform, but Psychobos grabs his arm and removes a piece from the Omnitrix. Despite Rook's efforts, Psychobos escapes. Ben tries to transform again, but the Omnitrix glitches and transforms Rook into a half-Gourmand hybrid. Blukic and Driba deliver ammunition to the Plumbers. Ben tells Rook to fight, but Rook cannot fight as Upchuck. The snakes are destroyed as Blukic and Driba examine the Omnitrix. The Omnitrix then releases an energy blast into the prison section of the base that transforms Liam into a half-Vaxasaurian hybrid, Fistina into a red, Half-Galvanic Mechamorph hybrid, and Psyphon into a Half-Pyronite hybrid. As it transforms Bubble Helmet into a Half-Gimlinopithecus hybrid, the other prisoners break him out of their cells. The security grids in the base are offline. Blukic and Driba finish their work on the Omnitrix, but they unfortunately transform Ben into a tiny blue fish named Walkatrout. They say that there is a piece missing, which Walkatrout says was taken by Psychobos. Blukic and Driba then tell Walkatrout that they have no way of knowing which piece was taken. Rook arrives and tells them to contact Azmuth, but communications in the base are down. Suddenly, Liam, Bubble Helmet and Fistina burst through the floor and attack the Plumbers. Rook joins the battle, but he is ineffective due to his transformation. Liam attacks Walkatrout and grabs him. He tries to eat him, but Walkatrout slips out of his hands. The gang is defeating the Plumbers, so Walkatrout tells Rook to use Upchuck's powers. Rook consumes some nearby debris and blasts the gang, causing them to retreat. Walkatrout tries to follow, but Rook stops him. Blukic and Driba say that without the Omnitrix, Ben's aliens' powers are gone. Rook says that he is taking a team after the gang without Walkatrout. Underground, Psyphon says that the attack was a diversion and opens a Null Void portal. He opens a video screen and tells the Plumbers that if they don't free him and his minions, he will suck all of Bellwood into the Null Void. As Rook assembles his team, Blukic and Driba put a piece into the Omnitrix, transforming Walkatrout into a pretty fairy creature named Pesky Dust. Pesky Dust tells Rook that he is going with them, but Rook refuses. Blukic and Driba try another component, transforming Pesky Dust into Molestache, a gopher like alien with a mustache. Molestache says that he is useless, which offends Jerry who is a Plumber of the same species. One more piece transforms Molestache into a fat yellow blob named The Worst. The Worst says that he is the worst alien yet. The Worst convinces Rook to let him come by saying that he knows his aliens' weaknesses, which Driba says was smart. The Worst says that they can close the Null Void portal by cutting off the base's power and then defeating the criminal. The Plumbers shut down the power core through closing the portal and the security system. The criminals arrive and thanks them and the Plumbers attack them. The Worst tells them to insulate Bubble Helmet and magnetize Fistina, neutralizing them. Liam grabs The Worst and throws him. Psyphon and Liam corner The Worst, ready to get their revenge, but are blasted away by Rook. Blukic and Driba ut another piece into the Omnitrix, which transforms The Worst back into Ben and everyone else back into normal. In the process, Liam's DNA is sampled into the Omnitrix, so Ben transforms into Kickin' Hawk. Kickin' Hawk fights Liam and quickly defeats him. Later, the security system is re-activated and the criminals are arrested. Rook is proud of his team for defeating them. Meanwhile back in Psychobos' headquarters, he places the piece that he stole from Omnitrix into the Nemetrix, which allows for Crabdozer to transform back into Khyber's Pet. Malware is angry that Psychobos didn't take his chance to kill Ben, but Psychobos says that their real goal is Azmuth, and that Ben is not ionsequential. Noteworthy Events Major Events *The Omnitrix stabilizer is stolen by Dr. Psychobos, but has been replaced. *Ben and Rook encounter Dr. Psychobos for the first time. *Wildvine makes his Omniverse debut (by 16 year old Ben). *Walkatrout, Pesky Dust, Mole-Stache, The Worst, and Kickin Hawk make their debuts. Omnitrix Alien Debuts *Wildvine (Omniverse debut) *Walkatrout (first appearance) *Pesky Dust (first appearance) *Mole-Stache (first appearance) *The Worst (first appearance) *Kickin Hawk (first appearance) Character Debuts * Robucket * Bromeba * Chortle * Leadfoot * Stick Doug Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Plumbers **Blukic **Driba **Molly Gunther **Jerry **Leadfoot (first appearance) **Chortle (first appearance) **Robucket (first appearance) **Bromeba (first appearance) **Stick Doug (first appearance) Villains *Psyphon *Psyphon's Gang **Liam **Bubble Helmet **Fistina *Faction **Dr. Psychobos **Malware **Khyber **Zed Aliens Used By Ben *Wildvine (first re-appearance, off-screen transformation; by 16 year old Ben) *Humungousaur *Walkatrout (first appearance; accidental transformation) *Pesky Dust (first appearance; cameo) *Mole-Stache (first appearance; cameo) *The Worst (first appearance) *Kickin Hawk (first appearance) By Zed *Buglizard (cameo) *Mucilator (cameo) *Terroranchula (cameo) *Slamworm (cameo) *Crabdozer (x2; cameo) Quotes Naming and Translations Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes aired out of Production Order Category:Episodes Directed by Dan Riba